Behind the Tapestry
by Anrheithwyr
Summary: All he wanted to do was find a secret passage to Charms; instead, Lysander gets a lot more than he bargained for, when the Head Girl, Rose Weasley, shows up.


_**Written for the 'HP Potions Competition' by Black Boxed, for the category **__**Muffling Draught**__** – **__**Write about a secret**__**. **_

_**Also written for the 'Out of Your Comfort Zone Competition' by Cheeky Slytherin Lass, for the pairing Rose/Lysander and the prompt 'keeping secrets'. **_

_**Also written for the 'If You Dare Challenge' by Slytherin Cat, using the prompt # 4 'reality bites'. **_

….

He really hadn't meant to end up here, watching her behind the tapestry as she chatted with her friends. He had really just been looking for a supposed shortcut to Charms class when she had stopped nearby, and Lysander froze in terror, almost getting himself caught before he remembered the hole in the wall behind him, sliding entirely in, so she couldn't see his feet. He was a shy, relatively unknown Second Year, and she was _the _Head Girl of Hogwarts. Lysander would have been afraid of being caught by _any _upperclassmen, but the fact that it was the bloody Head Girl of all things made him nearly pee himself.

She wasn't moving down the hall, either, seeming content to chat loudly right in front of his little hole in the wall, as she and her friend chatted loudly. _Rose Weasley_. Lysander had seen her around before, an intelligent Ravenclaw who knew how to take charge. She had long, fiery red hair and sharp blue eyes that made her look as if she were a hawk, searching out her prey. Rose Weasley's features were sharp, intimidating, and Lysander was completely smitten.

_Not_, of course, that he would have ever told her that, even if she asked. After all, he was twelve, barely out of the chubby little kid stage. He still sometimes needed to sleep with a blanket at night, and he certainly wasn't confident enough to speak to someone like Rose Weasley. Rose Weasley was beautiful and scary all at the same time. She reminded Lysander of the birds he'd seen around his house, the hawks with sharp claws, who made rabbits flee, and smaller birds hide.

Lysander had loved her since the third day of his first year, when she told him his tie was crooked, and then spent fifteen minutes explaining that proper dress attire was a reflection on not only him, but on the entire Ravenclaw house. She had made him feel small, afraid, idiotic, and even hopeless, as she berated him for his sloppy haircut, and his uneven robes. He wasn't sure why, but, as she continued to chew him out, Lysander began to notice the bright smattering of brown freckles across her face, a sharp contrast to pale skin.

Lysander hadn't meant to fall in love with someone like Rose Weasley. He had never thought he _could _fall in love with someone like Rose Weasley, someone so harsh and mean and bossy. Rose Weasley was so abrupt and confident, always telling people _exactly _how she felt; Lysander hadn't even been able to find the words to explain to his Potions professor that he _wasn't _Lorcan Scamander, he was Lysander-the other twin, the quite twin. Lysander hadn't meant to fall in love with someone so unattainable, but reality bites, and sometimes, things didn't work out the way he meant them to.

No one could ever know, of course. It had to remain a secret he kept to his grave, because everyone would laugh if they found out he was in love with the amazing _Rose Weasley_. He'd never hear the end of it, all of his classmates would spend the rest of his time mocking him for loving _Rose Weasley_. Besides, what did it matter if he thought she was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen? She'd never love him back, not the invisible Lysander, who was still just a baby in disguise. She probably didn't even remember he was in her House, at least until the next time he messed up.

Just then, he heard the sounds of Rose Weasley's conversation ending, though he still wasn't sure what they had been saying. However, the next couple noises, he understood far too well. It sounded exactly like how when his mum and dad kissed, all wet and like an octopus' suction cups being pulled apart, when Rose and the other girl finally stopped. Lysander almost jumped out then, determined to confront her, even though he had no reason to confront her, and he technically had been spying on her.

But, still. Rose Weasley had just kissed another _girl_. No one would ever believe him if he told anyone; another secret he'd have to keep for the rest of his life-he had heard Rose Weasley kiss another girl.


End file.
